Unloved
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: Deina is introduced to the Xiaolin and Heylin and it's all because she went to that stupid college party. As the seemingly harmless girl's past is slowly revealed what will her new and only friends think of her? JxOC ChxOC RxOC RxK OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

_OH MY GOD…I'm so in love, I found you finally, you make me wanna say._

_Wait, what am I doing? O.O …._

_Ah! Right ^_^ New Fanfic!_

_Xiaolin Showdown!_

_Ah! How I love this show ^_^ Heh!_

_Not entirely sure where this going – all I know is that I have yet another OC ;D And the first chapter is to basically stop and fast forward through her childhood to show you guys why she is the way she is ^^ Heh! Heh! I love creating mentally disturbed characters :] They're so much fun ^_^ - I'm kidding :o they just have more possibilities since they don't always follow the general pattern…Lol? o_O_

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN IT BUT I WISH I FRICKING DID! PLEASE BRING IT BACK ON AIR! EVEN IF IT'S JUST RE-RUNS OR SOMETHING! C'MON!**

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Unloved ~ *<strong>

**(1)**

The little red head ran up to the blonde woman and smiled up at her adoringly.

"Mommy, can you read me a story tonight?" She asked hopefully already holding up a book in front of the parent.

"Oh honey, I'm late to a meeting already," the woman said giving the child one glance before tapping away violently in to the device in her hands. She then said before pressing the green button and placing the device to her ear, "Lily will read you a story, darling."

The child let her arms fall down and she turned on her heels to go find the house maid, but she still smiled and cried happily over her shoulder, "Okay."

* * *

><p>The child hopped up in to the chair opposite her mother and poked at the edged of the table absentmindedly as she asked, "Mommy, can we make cupcakes after school today?"<p>

The blonde didn't even glance up from the papers in front of her and her tone sounded a little off – but the child didn't notice since it was normal for them, "Of course. I'll have Lily get all the ingredients and then you two can bake while I finish some paperwork."

The red head who had gained a small smile at first now stared a the floor and frowned. After a moment she looked up again and told the woman, "But I want to make cakes with you."

The mother sighed heavily and looked up at the little girl across the table when she said, "Don't worry. We'll make cakes some other time."

"Oh…" was all the girl could say for the moment but it probably didn't matter what she said now. Her mother wasn't listening anymore anyway, already back to being stuck in with the work, "Alright then."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Mariah's mum asked if we wanted to go round their house tomorrow for lunch," the seven year old bounced in to the office and found her mum on the phone.<p>

The woman covered the speaker end and whispered with a offish smile, "Of course you can, dear."

"Yay!" She jumped excitedly and asked, "So we can go?"

The mother quickly told the person on the other end of the line to hold on for a moment and explained to the child with that offish smile again, "Yes, but you'll have to go with Bruno and Lily, darling. But you'll be fine won't you; you'll be playing with Mariah all day."

"Um…yeah," the seven year old nodded, but the smile wasn't nearly as big now. She turned to walk out as the mother placed the phone to her ear again and continued discussing the tasks of this month.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Julie and the other kids are supposed to bring their parents to school next week," the eight year old redhead asked. She didn't dare smile yet and just asked feeling only a little hope. Maybe mommy would surprise her and make her happy for once, "Can you come?"<p>

"I would, sweetie, but I've just got so much work left over from last week's…" she trailed off realising that the young girl wouldn't be interested in all this adult stuff and sighed. She then smiled with that oh-so-familiar offish smile and said, "Y'know what? I'll have Lily come with you instead."

The mother said it as if it was a brilliant idea but the little girl just frowned and picked at the hem off her skirt as she sat in the office chair opposite her mother, "But…Lily's not my Mommy or my Daddy."

The blonde let out an exhausted sounding breath as if she'd explained this a thousand times, "But Mommy's busy and Daddy's still in New York for another three years."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, please pick me up from school today," the nine year old almost begged.<p>

"Oh, darling, there's nothing wrong with Lily and Bruno picking you up," the woman said passing the girl her school bag. She then dug her mobile out of her pocket and began tapping away at keys. Oh, how the red head hated that gadget, "Besides I'm going to Paris in the morning, so I need to finish up the last of the paperwork and the last of the packing."

That little reminder made the red head look down at the ground with a small frown. A whole two weeks with no one but the house maid and butler…_yippee_…

"Why can't Bruno do the paperwork and Lily do the packing?" she whined, "Then you _can_ come and pick me up!"

The woman chuckled a little but didn't stop her key tapping, "If only it were that simple, sweet pea."

The girl crossed her arms and looked away as she grumbled, "So, that's a no then?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom, I've got a new homework assignment," she walked in to the room and slapped the work down on the desk, covering up some of the work that her mother was occupied with. This earned a low, slightly pissed-off sigh from the older woman, but she pretended like it hadn't happened, "Something about science. Do you think you could help me?"<p>

The woman pinched the bridge of her nose and slouched in her chair, "Darling, you asked me yesterday about…algebra?"

"No, that was Tuesday," the young twelve year old teenager placed all of her weight on one foot and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yesterday's was about the Second World War. It was history homework."

As if the woman looked even slightly bothered! "Yes, well, I can't help you right now, dear, I'm busy."

With that she pushed the homework assignment to the other side of the desk and cast her eyes down on her own work again.

After a moment the teen picked up the school work and shrugged as she asked coldly already knowing the answer, "With what?"

"What do you mean 'with what'?" her mother asked and looked up at the girl, "You know what!"

"Of course I do!" she shouted back and turned to walk out, "You're always busy with that shit."

The woman jumped up from her seat and glared furiously at the child, "What did you say!"

Realising that she got a new reaction out of the woman she decided to provoke her a bit and see what happens, "You heard me!"

"Go to your room, you foul mouthed little brat!" Ouch! That was unexpected and it stung a little too. It even made the redhead flinch a bit, "After everything I do for you!"

The teen scoffed trying to act like it didn't bother her in the slightest and just shrugged turning away and walking out of the office, "Whatever!"

"And stay there until I send Lily to get you!"

After a moment the woman fell back in to her chair still staring at the door. Her expression went from anger to confusion and then she just shook her head and decided she had to get back to her work.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the girl's thirteenth birthday and her father had finally returned home from his extremely long business trip. As they had when she was younger, they sat by a lake in the forest behind their house and stared out at the swans and geese all swimming around in the centre of the water.<p>

"How have you been, Dad?"

"Well, mini me, I've been…um…working hard I guess," he chuckled a little and patted her on the shoulder. She smiled but weakly.

She then sighed and said, "Like Mom then, huh?"

A few minutes of silence followed and the girl kept herself occupied with picking at the grass in front of her.

Finally her father asked, "And how have you been?" and he sat forward and staring straight at her giving her his full attention. That was something she wasn't used to but she didn't mind. It was quite nice actually, knowing that someone was really interested in what you had to say.

She smiled at him silently thanking him for actually caring but then frowned and looked out across the lake, "I've been lonely, to be honest."

His eyebrows arched and he followed her eye line as he said, "I'm sure you're not. You've got loads of friends at school."

She frowned even more when he said that. She was confused but then again he had been gone for a while so she supposed he was just talking from the knowledge of her school life years ago. She still answered as if he should have known, "No, I don't."

"What about that Mariah and Julie?" he asked placing his chin in his hand and his elbow on one of his knees.

The girl didn't answer at first, "Mariah died in car crash, two years ago, Dad…and Julie hates me because I told her boyfriend about something that happened between her and some other kid."

Another long pause followed. Her father took a very long deep breath before he said with some amusement in his tone, "To be honest, dear, I think kids of your age shouldn't even be aloud to date."

She giggled but slapped his arm – not very hard though, "Dad, that's not the point!"

He laughed too but then he placed a hand on her shoulder and the other under chin. Now he spoke with the most serious tone she had ever heard him use before, "Look, honey, if you ever feel lonely you just come and tell me and Mom, okay? We love you so much! And I promise you I won't ever leave you all alone."

She could have cried she was so happy. She – just in case the tears managed to leak out – literally threw herself in to her dad's arms and mumbled against him, "Thank you... I love you too, Dad."

* * *

><p>The maid was outside of her mother's office dusting the shelves probably for the millionth time since there wasn't much else to do here.<p>

"Lily, is Mom in her office?"

The maid nearly jumped a mile when she heard the teen's voice ask from behind her. She hadn't made a sound to announce her arrival until this point. The older woman quickly gathered herself again and answered, "I believe she is, child. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Maybe," the red head shrugged and walked over to the doors, "I'll probably be out in a minute to ask you anyway."

Lily gave her a sympathetic look and tried to explain subtly, "Honey, she is a very busy woman, you understand?"

The young girl didn't mean to sound so angry but she growled back, "But I am _her_ daughter and that's something _she_ doesn't seem to understand – and if she does then I guess she just doesn't care."

"But –"

She was interrupted as the girl opened the doors and stepped inside but not before telling the maid calmly as if she knew the future, "I'll be back in just a moment. It won't take long."

* * *

><p>"Why!" she screamed to herself as she lay in bed shivering and shaking. She was clutching her pillow, holding it as close as she could. She had her face half buried in it so it muffled the sound that emitted from her and it absorbed most of the tears that ran endlessly down her face. She really didn't want to attract any attention to herself right now. Not from <em>them<em> anyway. But the one person she did want to see right now, was the one person she could never see again, "Dad, you said you wouldn't leave me alone! Not ever! You promised! And then you had to go and get yourself killed. You stupid idiot! Daddy, I want you to come back. Daddy, I'm scared. I'm scared and lonely. Daddy, I'm lonely. Daddy, come back. Mom won't stop crying, Dad. She actually didn't go to work to today! She didn't even get up out of bed. Daddy, Mom didn't even give me a hug when _I_ started crying. She didn't even come to tell me herself. She asked Lily tell me, like always. Daddy, I don't wanna believe it! I don't wanna believe it! No! Daddy, come back please! Come home and hold me together and tell me that it was all some crazy stupid misunderstanding and that you were just stuck in traffic or called to an emergency meeting or something! Please, Daddy, _please_! You're the only one who really cares about me anymore! You're the only one I look up to! You're the only who loves me!"

* * *

><p>The girl wasn't tired tonight and it had been six months since the car accident in which her father died. She never really got tired anymore or rather she just didn't like sleep that much lately. Nightmares haunted her constantly and she could never stop thinking about how much she wanted her dad back.<p>

On this night she wondered the halls silently for something to do, for inspiration to strike her and give her new meaning to live.

Unfortunately she was seen, "Young Miss, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

She turned her head to look at the yawning butler. She glared at him with her back still half turned to him, "What's it to you?"

After a minute of comprehending her cold manner which she seemed to have gained since the loss of her father Bruno told her, "The Mistress wouldn't be very pleased to know you're out of bed this late."

"But she won't know if you don't tell her," the red head crossed her arms and turned to face him fully.

He sighed and ran a hand through his thin balding hair, "But that would be wrong keeping secrets from the head of the house."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, Bruno," the girl snapped and then shrugged, "Besides, it wouldn't bother her anyway. She doesn't give shit about me, you know that."

"Please," his face seemed to scrunch up as if he found swearing physically disgusting, "A young woman shouldn't speak like that."

"Oh, please!" She burst in to laughter but it wasn't genuine it was just plain cruel, "I'm nearly fifteen, Bruno. I'm not a woman. I'm a teenager and I couldn't care less how I should or shouldn't speak. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and you're in the way."

Of course, she wasn't really tired but she wanted to get away from further questioning and decided a retreat to her bedroom would be the safest option.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how much more I can take, Dad," she ran a hand over her forehead and over her greasy red hair. She had gotten in to the habit of talking to herself, of thinking out loud and she decided that she was talking to her father whether he was really listening or not, "I <em>can't<em> take it anymore really! She won't even look at me anymore and now even Lily's beginning to grow cold towards me. Bruno won't even try making small talk anymore. Dad, if I ever felt more alone it was when you died. I miss you so much. I'm sorry for what I must do but I can't…I just can't…I can't take it! My head feels like its going to explode and I can't do anything to stop it and the only thing that I _can_ do is…I know I'm not your little girl anymore that you used to love but I can't _remember_ her anymore and I don't know _how_ to get her back. I love you, Dad, but this is the last time I will talk to you because after what I will do I can not turn to you, who loved her so much, anymore. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and after being turned away, not to mention rudely, the red headed eighteen year old stepped in to her mother's dark bed room.<p>

"Good evening, Mother," she greeted her formally, with a face as blank as white canvas.

Her mother was slumped over in her bed clutching a bottle with both her hands. She dragged her neck up and glared at her daughter. Her hiss gradually transformed in to a loud scream, "I told you to stay out of my room and go away! If you need anything you go and tell Lily, not me!"

"I would," the girl looked down at something in her hands thoughtfully. She didn't look at all stirred from her mother's outburst or from what she was about to say, "But…Lily's dead."

Seeing her mother's reaction she guessed that the woman wasn't all that drunk really, "Lily's…what?"

"She's dead, Mum," she said and then looked up as she went on, still no expression displayed on her face, "She was murdered a few minutes ago, actually. Oh, and I can't very well ask Bruno because I think he's in the library…dead…as well."

"Wha…what do you mean? Why are you so…" Her mother then growled and screamed throwing the bottle at the girl. "What the fuck is going on here!"

The bottle narrowly missed her as she snapped finally letting some emotion show. Anger, hatred, "Language, woman!"

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am your mother!" the older woman cried.

"And I am your daughter!" that silenced the blonde woman who was now staring at her daughter in shock, "But that didn't stop you from neglecting me, did it?"

No answer.

"No," she answered for her, "Now, to answer your question – what is going on? – I'm sick of being ignored and I'm sick of living unloved by everyone I know! I'm lonely, Mom. I hate my life!"

"Oh honey, I –" she started but the teen wasn't going to let her try and be nice now – OH NO!

"Don't bother, Mom! I hate you! I always have!"

There was a pause.

"Well, no, I did love you once but that was so very long ago," she sighed and then explained herself to her mother holding up the object in her hand to catch the light and bring it to her mother's attention. Her mother's eyes widened as she said, "Lily was killed a few moments ago in the kitchen by this dagger in this hand –"

"Huh?"

"And Bruno was killed a little earlier in the library after he found me crying and talking to myself, with this dagger in _this_ hand," she held up her other hand to make it clear.

"But…what do you…" her mother seemed so confused and scared now. Good!

"Mean?" she asked and then went on viciously, "I mean I killed them, Mom! Like I'm going to kill you. See, when Dad died I had nothing left and everything just kept getting darker and turning black and now I can't take it anymore so…I've decided to start over and in order to do so – to really, truly start all over again – I must erase everything from my current life. That means I must erase you!"

She began to approach her mother slowly and cautiously for she knew her mother was the type to fight back in these situations. But she had to do this…she had to!

"What? No! You can't! Wait! NO! Please, darling! Honey, stop! I'm sorry, sweetie! Sweet pea, I'm sorry!" Her mother kept screaming things at her.

The girl growled as she raised her dagger and shouted at her, "It's too late for that mother and my name is DEINA!"

* * *

><p><em>It's too late to apologise~ It's too laaaaaate~<em>

_Lol ^_^ Anyways there is the first, (probably only) long chapter to introduce my OC and her crappy childhood ;D YAY! You can probably guess why she may get along with Jack Spicer later on in the story ^_^ Heh! Heh! And if you can't never mind :)_

_Yes, she has committed a terrible crime by murdering three people one being a family member, but seeing as Chase Young is meant to be the most evil person in over 15 hundred years…*dramatic music* Y'know…do you get my point? :/ No? Well, I'm not sure either….Hm…I guess, whatever Deina's done Chase has done so much worse ;) There! You see?_

_Anyways, Stay tuned, Read and Review ^_^ THANK YOU!_

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN IT BUT I WISH I FRICKING DID! PLEASE BRING IT BACK ON AIR! EVEN IF IT'S JUST RE-RUNS OR SOMETHING! C'MON!**

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Unloved ~ *<strong>

**(2)**

I was sat in front of the mirror on my simple dark dresser; curling my hair and staring blankly back at my self every now and then. I had already applied my make up eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow – all black might I add – and I had already gotten changed in to my outfit for the night, a long black gothic lolita dress. I should mention that my normally straight red hair was now curling around my face and falling down to the middle of my back in large black ringlets.

I finished styling my hair and placed the curling tongs on the table as I reached down to the plug socket and switched it off before taking the plug out.

There. I was ready. 'Ready for what?' I hear you ask well ready for some college party later on.

The party was some kind of celebration for the upper students as they were leaving soon and going on to uni or employment but they had decided to invite the whole student body for some stupid reason. It wasn't just a party either it was a costume party with masks and whatnot.

I sighed, why was I even going? I didn't know any of the upper students. As a matter of fact, I didn't really know any lower students beside my own class and even then I only knew their names. I wasn't very sociable - one of my many flaws, I guess. That doesn't mean I didn't talk to them, I just didn't talk to them when I didn't have to. Besides not knowing anyone at the party, I didn't even like parties. I'd rather sit at home and listen to my own music by myself while I draw or read or dance if I feel like it. Though, saying that, I can't really dance that well either - I've got two left feet.

I reached for my mask by the side of the mirror as I stood up and placed the eyepiece over my eyes. I smiled when it was in place as it hid the terrible memory. A visible memory that made nearly everyone stare at me in curiosity wondering how I had earned the slash from the middle of my forehead running across my left eye to the top of my left ear.

As I was making my way to the community centre, where the party was being held, I realised that I didn't really have a character in mind of who I was dressed up as. In all truth, I was dressed up as more exaggerated version of myself. It was normal for me to wear gothic, lolita clothing outside and even in college but of course the dresses weren't as big as the one I had on right now and, of course, I never wore masks on a regular basis.

Nearing the party I could already hear the loud booming music and all the shouting and laughing outside. _God! The boys are drunk already!_

That was another thing about parties - the drunks and the just downright perverts that all felt that they had some sort of right-away to just feel you up on the dance floor even if you were just passing through.

I passed a couple of guys who were giggling at one another as one of them was babbling incoherently whilst swinging a bottle of beer around carelessly - merely missing the chance to knock out the guy next to him. I rolled my eyes as I walked past them and entered the building. The hallway leading to the main hall had kids talking in groups, girls and guys passed out or maybe just taking a break on the floor against the walls and even a couple who were snogging right by the entrance but to the right in the corner. _Damn! This party is already becoming uncontrollable._

I was about to enter the main hall when someone called out my name sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Oh Deina!" I turned as a girl with blonde hair bobbled over to me and gripped my arm but not roughly.

She smiled up at me with that dazzling smile and I knew before she took her mask off that it was Ruby Heins. She was in with the populars but she was probably the nicest out of them - or so it seemed. Like I said, I didn't really talk to them so I didn't really know them all that well - just by name.

"Hi, Ruby," I greeted her as she took off her mask and let go of my arm.

"You're late, honey," she said but she was still smiling so I knew she wasn't being rude at all. She was probably just trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," I said uncertainly gazing around at the other..._people_, "But I'm sure it was only by five minutes."

She laughed, "Come on! Everybody's here!"

"Um, I think I might sit outside for a bit," I said suddenly regretting coming to this stupid event, "Where it's not so..._wild_."

"What?" she cried and then linked arms with me. She started to pull me in to the main hall, "Come on, it's fun!"

Out of the two words we used 'Fun' and 'Wild' I think my word was more fitting for the situation. It was crazy in there. Like always you had the pervs touching up some girls as they wriggled through the crowd trying to get out of the crazy heap. There was more snogging in here and_...wait...what the heck are they doing? _I turned on my heels my face blowing up bright red and I slid my arm out of Ruby's.

"I'm gonna go get some air!" I shouted over the loud music.

"What?" she asked, squinting her eyes as if that would help.

I leaned closer and shouted, "I'm going outside!"

She rolled her eyes, linked arms with me again and...pulled me in to the crowd!

I almost started to panic but I had to concentrate on keeping linked to Ruby as she didn't stop. She kept walking and if I let her arm slip out of my grip I'd be lost in a sea of sweaty, horny teenagers and that is not what I wanted - absolutely not!

After what seemed like _forever_ Ruby finally heaved me out of the mass of ravers and guided me outside in to the community centre's gardens.

"If you wanna sit around outside, sit out here, not in the front with those drunken idiots," she winked.

"Oh, right, thanks," I replied but then, glancing around at the others out here, I pointed out, "You know there are still drunks out here too, right?"

"Yeah," she glanced around too and sighed as if she pitied them, "But at least you're _in_ the centre rather than _out. _If you were out front they could drag you off somewhere and -"

"Hey, Ru-bay!" we looked to the boy who strolled up behind the blonde and then slung his arm around her shoulders. He was wearing a tux and I realised he had come to the party as James Bond.

"Daniel, are you drunk?" she asked with some amusement in her voice but her face looked a little concerned.

His name was Daniel Hirst. He just leaned in to her personal space making her giggle slightly and replied, "Maybe," he then looked over to me as if just realising my presence. His eyebrows rose surprised, "Oh, hey Deina! I didn't think you'd show up. Didn't think this was your sceeeeene."

"It's not," I replied crossing my arms over my chest and I watched as his facial expressions morphed showing his confusion as he tried to comprehend why I had come - which quite frankly, I didn't even know. He wasn't drunk, we could tell, but he was definitely tipsy.

He didn't dwell on the matter for that long though as he took a step back to look Ruby up and down, "Hm...are you a fairy princess? Cause you look just as lovely as one."

"No, Daniel," she laughed, "I'm BatGirl, James Bond."

He laughed too and nodded confirming that she had guessed right. He then frowned and stated, "I thought you were gonna come as CatWoman."

She sighed and looked down when she shrugged, "Well, yeah, that was my initial idea but when I told Selina she basically fell in love with the idea and demanded that she do it. So I came as BatGirl instead."

Daniel nodded and seemed to understand something I didn't. Why everyone let girls like Selina Green walk all over them was beyond me and I didn't understand it at all.

"Wait? So it was your idea but she told you that she was going to do that instead and that you should do something else?" I asked. Ruby looked at me for a moment wondering what I might be getting at and so did Daniel. She then nodded slowly. I threw my hands up in the air and asked, "And you let her? Aren't you pissed off she stole your idea?"

"Well, I don't know," she shrugged - again - and looked down at the ground between the three of us, "Maybe a little...but she looks so much better than I would have. So it really doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" I repeated. I then heavily sighed and shook my head feeling like it was hopeless to try and explain my point of view, "Whatever, it's none of my buisness. I just don't understand why you'd be such a push over to girls like that."

"Girls like that."

Ruby froze and her eyes widened, Daniel seemed to take a slow protective step closer to her (even if he was tipsy) and I just turned slowly to glare at the bitch behind me.

There stood Selina with a hand on her hip and all of her weight (if there was any at all) on one foot. She had on a skin-tight leather suit that pushed up her boobs to make them more eye-catching and she wore bright red lipstick to tempt any males within her presence. The eye holes in her pitch black mask were big enough to show exactly who it was underneath it and her bleach blonde hair was pulled back in to a long, straight high-ponytail. She wasn't alone either - she never was. She was flanked by Chelsea Williams, a tall almost anorexic looking brunette, on the right who had come to the party as Poison Ivy from Batman. And she was also flanked on the left by Rebecca Weil, another thin brunette with average height, who had come dressed as Morticia from The Addams Family - which made me want to laugh since her character choice didn't exactly fall in to the sexy theme they seemed to have arranged. Nevertheless, even with Rebecca's odd choice of character, all three of them were hot and it was no wonder everyone was staring in our direction.

"To be quite frank, I don't like the way you're referring to me, Deina," she purred glaring straight back at me. Did she expect me to apologise? Did get on my knees and ask - no beg - for forgiveness? _Pfft! Keep dreaming, love._

"And _to be quite frank _I don't give a shit, Selina," I replied.

Her eyes narrowed as they did sometimes but she smirked - a trick she used to disguise her anger.

"I'd watch out if I were you," she advised me, looking me up and down once before she turned to stride back in to the party where she'd probably just crawled out of and along with her went Chelsea and Rebecca.

When she was well out of ear shot I turned and groaned to myself loudly realising that Ruby and Daniel had probably fled the first chance they got when Selina was too busy trying to intimidate me - which she never had any success with.

I sighed deeply and walked over to a bench by the water fountain in the middle of the gardens and sat down on it. I sat there by my lonesome self for about fifteen long minutes just watching the water fall and ripple to the edges of the bath. That was until I felt someone sit down beside me. I turned to look at them and if it wasn't for the bright red hair I probably wouldn't have recognised them.

"Hey, it's Deina, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hi, Jack," I replied and stared back at the water again.

"You know who I am?" he asked and he sounded shocked.

"You're in my Chemistry class," I stated and then raised an eyebrow to look at him - which he probably couldn't see because of the eyepiece, "I know who you are."

"Oh right," he nodded. After a moment he added, "It's just that we've never really..."

"Spoken before, yeah," I finished for him. He nodded again and looked to the fountain as well.

A long silence, other than the booming music in the background, followed giving me time to try and work out who/what he had dressed up as. This boy was Jack Spicer and he was a bit of a goth like me. Tonight he had traded his usual trench coat for a thick black cloak and from the small opening at the front he seemed to be wearing a red tunic style shirt and black pants. The mask he wore almost covered his whole face and only had two small openings for his red eyes and it stopped just above his top lip. His red hair was spiked up more than usual but still bright red and unique.

Okay, I didn't know him either, but he always seemed like the one I would be able to get on with if ever I felt the need to make some sort of bond with a classmate. I mean we wore similar styles and he was probably just as antisocial as me but we also didn't mind the silence that we were sat in currently - well, at least that's how it seemed.

"So," he said finally breaking the silence, "Who did you come as? A vampire too?"

"You're a vampire?" I asked.

"You couldn't tell?" he asked and he sounded a bit disappointed, "Damn. But yeah anyway. That's what I'm meant to be."

"Oh right, cool," I replied and then I shrugged, "I came as...yeah, as a vampire."

"Awesome!" he cried and then pointed out, "We match."

"Yeah," I agreed looking down at my own dress again, "I guess we do."

I smiled at him and he smiled back and I couldn't help but wonder if he blushing under that mask of his.

"Hey," he said after another shorter pause and I looked to him still smiling, "I don't really like parties much myself, do you wanna come to mine for a bit? We could...err...watch movies or something."

"Hm," I looked away from him now trying to hide my own blush as my mask didn't quite cover my cheeks all that well to be honest. If wasn't that I had a crush on him - _god no! I hardly knew him!_ - but that he was a boy and he was asking if I wanted to hang out, and basically I hated being at this party anyway seeing as I couldn't and didn't want to dance and that there was nothing else you could do - well except for snog someone or get drunk but they didn't seem all that desirable either. I then asked, "You got Xbox?"

"Err, yeah," he answered probably taken aback by a girl having some sort of interest in game consoles.

"Okay then, let's go," I declared with a smile and stood up.

He smiled too but there was an edge of delight and shock like he was surprised but happy I had accepted his offer. Jack then got up too to stand beside me and gestured to the hall that we would have to fight through to get out of here. So I took a deep breath, grabbed hold of his hand so I wasn't alone - which made him jump too - and lunged in to the steamy pit of crazy hormone driven youth.

* * *

><p><em>Here we meet some of Deina's class mates. The good - Ruby Heins and Daniel Hirst - and the bad - Selina Green, Chelsea Williams and Rebecca Weil. My favourite XS character, Jack is introduced and invites Deina to his house since they're not really enjoying the party.<em>

_Deina is very different from the first chapter and not nearly as unstable...at the moment..._

_She's nineteen now so it's been a year since...the incident._

_REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW! ^_^_

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait ;) _(If there is anyone waiting out there :'S) _This chapter maybe a little fast paced but - hey! - Wuya's here! ...yeah, I know - not really something to celebrate, is it?

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN IT BUT I WISH I FRICKING DID! PLEASE BRING IT BACK ON AIR! EVEN IF IT'S JUST RE-RUNS OR SOMETHING! C'MON!**

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Unloved ~ *<strong>

**(3)**

We finally emerged from the awful mess of people…and with one extra person too. We stared at her wondering when she had clipped on to us and how we hadn't even realised until we were out in the open space and by the doors.

"Hey, guys!" she shouted at us above the roar of the music, wearing an adorable smile meant to win us over as if we were about to reject her company and throw her back in to the deranged crowd.

Jack and I exchanged looks and then turned back to her.

She was smaller than me, probably only 5 ft, and had her usually bright pink hair pulled up in to two messy pigtails tonight. She was wearing a short green dress and a pair of glittery pale wings on her back. Ah! She came as Tinker Bell. Her true identity however was Riley Temperton, another student in my class whom I had yet to ever really converse with.

"Thanks for helping me out!" she cried, holding out a thumbs up, "I was stuck in there and this guy kept nmapanmskk nmsck nosh!"

Her voice got lost in the loud booming music and it was beginning to give me a headache. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist and then Jack's with my other hand and dragged them out of the main room in to the entrance hall where the thick glass doors held most of the music in – when they were shut that is.

"Okay, some guy was what now?" I asked with my arms crossed. I must have looked _so_ interested…sarcasm…

"You know what? Nevermind!" she smiled nervously scratching the back of her head, "So did you guys come as a pair? You kinda match."

"Err, no," I replied glancing swiftly at Jack before turning back to her and explaining, "Look, not being rude or anything, but we're leaving now. This party is…a little too insane for us."

"Oh, okay then," she replied looking in to the hall with a slightly fearful look in the back of her eyes.

I sighed and realised she must have been ditched by the twins she always hung around with, "Where's Amy and Alice, Riley?"

"Huh?" she snapped her head back to me as if she had believed that we had already gone. She then realised I had asked her a question and stuttered a little before answering, "Oh! W-well, Amelia's not here tonight, she has a gig tomorrow night – here too, actually…though it's probably going to be cancelled with all the mess being made – a-and Alice is…somewhere…she was with Milo last time I saw her."

"Right…" I replied and then I looked to Jack.

He stared back at me for a moment and then at Riley, then back at me again, "What?" I lifted my eyebrows and nodded in her direction, he stared confused at first and then he made an 'O' shape with his mouth and turned back to her, "Um, Riley? Deina and I are gonna hang out at my place for the rest of the night. You wanna come?"

Her eyes widened slightly and then flickered between each of us, "Oh, I don't wanna intrude! You really don't have to include me if you don't wanna."

"No," I said and continued deep-pan and already walking away, "C'mon on, it'll be fun."

"Um, aright then," I could hear the bright smile in her voice and I could also hear her and Jack begin following me out of the building, "Thanks Jack, thanks Deina."

* * *

><p>The walk to Jack's hadn't been too long but then Riley's constant rambling had been keeping us all entertained for the most of it. She talked non-stop and what she talked about was stereotypical girly-girl stuff – her favourite boy band, her favourite outfit, her crush, Amelia's band, Amelia's ex and how he became the ex. Urgh! Just when I was about to scream at her for being so…well annoyingly girly, she turned around and accused me of crushing on Jack. I had gone bright red and I shouted out a 'No!' in response. I'd glanced at Jack after the outburst followed by her giggle and because he wasn't wearing his mask anymore I could see his crimson face this time. He remained silent though and Riley just kept questioning who I liked at the moment – which I assured her was no one!<p>

Arriving on the Spicer doormat I realised we didn't live too far apart. He lived two roads away – two _long_ roads but that's not the point.

He unlocked the door and motioned for us to enter the already lit hallway.

"Welcome home, sir."

Riley shrieked and jumped behind me when a hovering robot appeared in front of us. I just leaned away from it wondering if it was safe to move or not.

Jack seemed to notice our reactions and laughed as he explained, "No worries, guys, they won't hurt you…unless I tell them to."

He walked on ahead and in to one of the rooms leading off from the hall.

"There's more?" I asked, as Riley and I edged around it to follow him. We found him turning on the television and start flicking through channels before he even sat down on the couch, "What are they? Robots, I know, but…what are they…err, called?"

He looked at me for a moment and then shrugged, "If you mean like specific names, they don't have any, they're just Jackbots."

"Jackbots?" Riley repeated walking further in to the room.

"Wait," I said gaining both their attention as I realised something. I stared at him wide eyed and asked, "Don't tell me _you_ built them?"

He seemed to smile proudly, "Why? What's wrong with that? I am a genius after all, y'know."

"Oh my god!" I cried and smiled at him amazed, "Seriously?"

"That's amazing!" Riley gasped, stating the obvious as one passed through the room.

"Definitely something my Dad would have invested in," I told him - and, boy, was that a mistake. They both picked up on the way I said it; the way I worded my sentence.

"Would have?" Riley repeated and Jack sat forward on the couch, staring over at me and waiting for some kind of explanation to their unasked question.

"Err, car crash, guys. I don't really wanna think about it, okay?" I rushed out and then added, trying to dismiss the subject of my father - it hurt to remember him, "Point is, he would have been impressed by this, Jack. How come you aren't already famous? How come your name isn't all over the place yet?"

He seemed to sigh exhaustedly and relaxed deep in to the cushions of the sofa for a moment acting like an old man. Then he was teenage Jack again, who always sat two rows in front of me and three seats to the left - what? It got boring sometimes and while memorising everyone's usual seats wasn't very fun it was better than the crap I was learning at the time. He shrugged as he replied, "I don't think you'd understand it really. Or you'd just think I was a freak and leave."

"Dude, we're goths," I pointed out, crossing my arms, "To most people we're classed as freaks already."

"I'd just like to point out that I'm not one of those people, by the way," Riley commented shyly. I nodded to her to acknowledge her input and in a way thank her too and then turned back to Jack.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and his eyes scanned both of our faces wondering if we would really walk out or not if he told us what must have been much bigger than I originally thought. To be honest, I just expected him to come out and say 'I don't wanna share my skills in robotic engineering' but to be so reluctant in telling us the simple truth...well, it must not be that simple.

He took a deep breath, leant forward again and started to explain, "Okay, fine. But your not going to believe -"

"Jack! Where are you?" Riley yelped at the unexpected voice coming from somewhere else in the house. I just turned to the empty doorway half expecting someobody to walk in, but they didn't - not just then anyway. Jack closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He seemed to shake his head like he really didn't have time for this. The female voice came again, and this time she was closer, "Where are you, you worthless idiot! We've got work to do!"

After a moment's hesitation, he called back to the other person in the house and non too friendly either, "In here, witch!"

"Jack, I have information of the Xiaolin - Oh?" a woman with long maroon hair and an odd but fascinating make up style strode in to the room. She had stopped in her tracks though noticing both me and Riley. Her face turned from surprised to mischevious and she turned to Jack wearing an evil smirk as she made the comment, "Well, Jack, I never thought you'd be able to get one girl let alone two."

"Shut up! They're friends," he snapped back at her. He stood then and crossed his arms, "College friends. And I was just about to tell them. Y'know? About it all."

"Them?" she scoffed as she looked us up and down, "Why them?"

"Well, they're the only two who have ever actually hung out with me...even if it was only this once," he grumbled, sounding like even he wasn't sure if that was a good enough excuse.

I was beginning to become impatient, "Hey! I have no idea what's going on here! I'm pretty sure I asked about your robots and now all of a sudden you're going to tell me some life changing news or something! If so please shut the hell up with all your rabbiting and bloody spit it out already!"

Jack and the unknown woman stared at me for a moment until Jack finally told us, "I'm telling you this because it is the reason for why I'm not getting my face and knowledge -" the woman sniggered "- of robotics famous and well-known."

"Okay," I shrugged, "Fine."

He took a step forward to stand directly in front of me only a foot between us. His character changed a little then and he smirked at me as he offered his hand to shake, "Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius."

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Riley almost whispered. We were sitting now, weighed down by the long stories of the Heylin and Xiaolin backgrounds, "Maybe I should have stayed at that crazy hell house."<p>

"So, you're an evil witch," I pointed to Wuya, who was apparantly over 1500 years old - yikes! Then I pointed to Jack and said, "And you're..."

"An evil genius," he winked confidently at me.

Wuya rolled her eyes at him and said, "You wish. Concerning your childish little creations - it's a wonder how those robots of yours even make it half way to the field of battle because they're completely useless, in every way. And then concerning your own self...well, that's pretty self-explanatory. Your nothing more than an irritating errand boy and - if Chase and I were ever really that desperate - another source of back up - however pathetic you may be."

Personally, I thought that was a tad harsh but Jack seemed to only glare at her; but like it was just one of those mean but normal comments that even friends would slip in or snigger for a laugh or something. They must have some sort of insult-each-other-on-a-daily-basis thing going on - though anything and everything that Jack had said to her so far had been careful and mumbled and, now that we knew all about her, I could understand why.

"Now, before we delay this anymore than we already have, the Xiaolin monks are going on a training expedition further in to the country meaning the Xiaolin temple and more importantly the Shen Gong Wu vault will be unguarded and vunerable to attack!" she squealed with excitement and delight, "It's the perfect oppotunity to strike back after the few years and that last flaming battle!"

"They're leaving it?" Jack asked like he couldn't believe her. He seemed shocked, "They're gonna go off and leave the vault without any kind of protection."

"I'm sure they've found some sort of guardian to keep watch but nothing we can't slip by," Wuya shrugged. Her heavy, serious gaze then landed on me first then to Riley who leaned ever so slightly away from the crazy intimidating woman, "You two will be joining us, since you know now, about the Heylin plans. Or at least _my_ Heylin plans."

"Wait, what!" I cried and jumped to my feet, "Don't we get a say in this? I suppose not, eh! You gonna force me to do something, old hag? Because I don't take orders from you!"

She didn't flinch, didn't even blink - which I found all the more infuriating. She just narrowed her eyes a tad and hissed at me fiercely, "My power may be limited but I can assure you, little girl, when it comes down to it, I can be most unkind and cruel."

"You don't scare me," I growled.

"Whether I do or not, it doesn't matter. If you cause me any irritation or become another annoyance, much like Jack, I'm afraid one of you will be on the receiving end of a green fire ball - and right now, you're the one I'll aim for," she spat back at me. Damn, I'd just made myself an enemy with some once powerful, thousand year old witch. Was that a good thing? Or a terribly, awkward and stupid thing to do? I settled with stupid and decided that I'd just give in for now - I mean in all honesty, I wanted to go to see if this all was really true, I just didn't like people ordering me around like they owned me.

"Now," she said preparing to continue where she left off, "Jack, you take the girl's to the lab and explain about the monks in more detail. Oh, and since we do have one Shen Gong Wu at least, show them the Monkey Staff _and_ how to use it. Meanwhile, I'll be informing Chase about the latest events of the Xiaolin - and about your girlfriends too."

"Hey!" he whined and I snapped at the same time,

"Oi!"

She sniggered and left the room going off to talk with some dude named Chase Young who was meant to have been good once but then - _apparantly_ - a bean had persuaded him or advised him or something to drink some immortal potion which transformed him in to some Heylin creep - _I 'unno_! It all sounded a tad insane to me with a sprinkle of crazy. But since me and Riley now had to accompany them, we would find out soon what truths had been told - if any at all.

"Sorry about her, guys," Jack apologised and he seemed to slip back to his classroom character again. He was shy and nervous once more. He then suddenly clicked off the act again - wait! Which one was really the act and which one was the real Jack? - and confidently smirked at us while gesturing to the door, "If you'll follow me to my lab, I'll explain to you more of the story and I'll even show you the Monkey Staff in action!"

* * *

><p><em>I know it's a little fast paced,<em> _in all truth, but I just can't wait to introduce Deina and Riley to the others and also Ruby and Daniel - and some other OCs too ;)_

_REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW! ^_^_

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN IT BUT I WISH I FRICKING DID! PLEASE BRING IT BACK ON AIR! EVEN IF IT'S JUST RE-RUNS OR SOMETHING! C'MON!**

*** ~ Unloved ~ ***

**(4)**

Sitting in a small golden jet plane, on our way to a temple in China which trained young monks our own age to fight on the side of the Xiaolin, I sighed heavily as I pressed my forehead against the glass of the window beside me and stared down at the distant ground. Jack, who was currently flying the aircraft, had shown me and Riley exactly what these freaky Shen Gong Wu could do – and with only one of them at that. We were amazed – Riley a little spooked, to be honest. We could only quietly follow Jack in to the jet, rendered speechless not knowing what to say.

I glanced over my shoulder briefly to check on Riley, as I was sat up front with Jack. She was fine, just staring blankly out the window to her left. I then glanced over at Jack and he seemed to glance over at me at the same time and caught my eye. After a second he threw me a friendly smile and turned his attention back in front.

He was a strange one.

Another few seconds passed and now we were fast approaching what I'm guessing was –

"The Xiaolin Temple," Jack announced. I heard Riley shifting in the back, as I leant forward closer to the front window for a better view. Jack released a heavy breath, "Man, I haven't been here in years!"

I looked over at him and for a moment he was lost in thought staring at the temple with a slight grin on his face. Then he must have sensed me watching and quickly pointed over to the central building in the grounds to divert my attention, "That's the Vault. That's where they keep all the Shen Gong Wu."

"Um, Jack? Where's the witch? Wuya?" Riley asked timidly, "Didn't she say she was going to meet us here?"

"She's gone to talk with Chase first," Jack replied.

"So this Chase guy," I started as the jet began to descend, "Is Bean-Boy tagging along too?"

"Bean-Boy?" Jack repeated, throwing me a confused glance.

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, you said he was persuaded by a bean. You can't expect me to respect that," I said a matter-of-factly.

"Chase Young is amazing! You wouldn't be saying that – not even thinking that – if you saw him!" Jack replied but with a smile that told me he still found my first impression of this Chase guy amusing.

"If I saw him, eh? Is there something about his wardrobe choice then? So far he sounds like the type that has to have his Mom buy all of his clothes for him _and_ help him get dressed in the morning," I added dryly, as I blankly stared out the window. But I had a little smile over my face as Jack burst out laughing and Riley stifled a laugh.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Jack chuckled, landing the jet in a field next to the temple.

"Jack, if he's letting a bean make all his decisions he must need all the help he can get," I let out a laugh then. Yeah, it was a ridiculous joke that, looking back on it, wasn't even all that funny but we were actually having a great time hanging out together – even if this was a secret mission.

At that moment, I knew I had no regrets of going to the party and then leaving early with two people I didn't necessarily know very well. I truly believed I had finally made some friends.

* * *

><p>"If I remember correctly the combination is..." Jack trailed off as he hit a couple of long chimes hanging from the high ceiling. A moment later and the red ring of tiles in the centre of the room began to drop in to the ground forming stairs going down. I watched in wonder and amazement. Jack jumped excitedly and then skipped forward and so I followed.<p>

"But wait a minute," Riley began, "Didn't the witch say that they may have left some sort of defence?"

Just as Jack stepped foot on the first descending step an alarm sounded and the fire torches went out.

"Oh shoot!" Jack cursed.

"What?" I asked, wondering what would happen since the monks weren't currently on the grounds, according to Wuya.

"They'll be alerted and start making their way back immediately!" Jack explained as he jumped down the steps.

"Oh dear," Riley stuttered fearfully.

"What!" I cried running in to the vault after him, "Jack, if they're coming back, we gotta get outta here! We gotta go!"

"We still have some time!" he called, as he swiftly ran down the staircase, pushing and pulling out drawers in the stone wall and digging out - what I presume were - the Shen Gong Wu, "Quick! We can grab twice as many if you help me!"

"But err-"

"QUICK!" he barked, moving on.

"A-alright! Geez!" I grumbled as I began to help dig out the peculiar devices.

Suddenly we could hear Riley screaming warnings to us.

"JACK! DO THE XIAOLIN MONKS HAVE A DRAGON GUARDING THIS VAULT! CAUSE IT'S COMING AND FAST!"

"Oh crap!" he cursed and placing his hand flat on my back gave me a quick light push, as a sign to quickly turn and run up so we could escape.

Fleeing the vault I ran over to Riley and she took the liberty of holding half of the Shen Gong Wu I had collected. We then both dahsed as fast as we could to Jack's jet and threw the mystical artifacts inside. Riley ran to help Jack then and I decided to take a look as this 'dragon'.

"Oh my..." I trailed off. Okay, maybe she wasn't exaggerating at all. That was some huge dragon! And it was probably only a mile away. I turned to the others as they arrived at my side, "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Jack threw the rest of the Shen Gong Wu we had in to the vehicle and knelt on one knee so they Riley could use his leg as a step whilst I just jumped up and hauled myself inside - there wasn't enough time to let down the stairs!

Once inside Jack closed the hatch and powered up. He didn't even wait for the engine to fully start before we shot up in to the air.

"Whoa!" I cried, struggling with the seat belt, as I stared wide-eyed and fearful at the dragon in front of us.

"Hold on!" He called, and took a sharp turn so that we were now flying away from the giant green dragon.

Thank god it was midnight and almost in the middle of nowhere! This meant that the area was absolutely pitch black. Jack had flicked some switches to prevent the jet from lighting up our presence and we zoomed away - hopefully - unnoticed. Riley and I kept our eyes behind watching the dragon cautiously as he landed in the Xiaolin grounds and disappeared out of sight and Jack kept his eyes in front and flew the jet back to his house.

* * *

><p><em>Deina and Riley were successful in their first Heylin mission!<em> _Hooray! Haha ^^ But I wonder...did they really escape unnoticed?_

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN IT BUT I WISH I FRICKING DID! PLEASE BRING IT BACK ON AIR! EVEN IF IT'S JUST RE-RUNS OR SOMETHING! C'MON!**

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Unloved ~ *<strong>

**(5)**

Jack and I were buzzing from all the excitement. What an absolute thrill! Going on a secret mission and almost getting caught by a giant green dragon! It was amazing! What a night! I felt like a super hero or a secret agent of some sort. Wow. Riley had also been hyped about it but that was when we had just got back. Now she was extremely tired and falling asleep on Jack's living room sofa.

"After two or three years, to strike back at them like this..." Jack said shaking his head with a broad smile on his face. He sighed and looked at me, "It feels brilliant!"

"Tonight was the most fun I've had in...well, I think it's the most fun I've ever had!" I laughed and loudly too. I even twirled around on one foot and then collapsed in to one of the armchairs in the room, turning to hug the cushion I was half sat on. Jack smiled and laughed at me as he too sat down but on the armchair beside mine.

"Thanks Deina," he said still smiling but looking at the coffee table now. As I stared at him he seemed to look much older than he really was. He then looked over to Riley who was quietly purring in her sleep, "You and Riley have really made my night."

I'm sure it's pretty obvious from what I've told you about myself that I don't like too much contact with others, but for some reason in that moment I felt the need to reach over and hold his hand. When he stared over at me with surprise in his expression I smiled warmly at him and with a slight squeeze on his hand replied, "Same here, Jack."

He looked at our linked hands for a second and then a smile lit up his face as he moved his gaze back on mine.

All of a sudden a blast of music sounded – so loud and sudden that it made both me and Jack jump. Jack actually jumped up and out of his seat. As Riley stirred and slowly came up to a sitting position, looking around the room momentarily disorientated, we realised the sound was coming from her pocket. She realised then too and quickly pulled out her mobile, bringing it up to her ear. She clicked 'Answer', "Hello?"

There was a pause as the person on the other end spoke.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm fine. I left the party a few hours ago actually. I guess I forgot to call and let you know – sorry, Uncle." Another pause, "Well, no, I wasn't with her." Pause. "Uncle, she wandered off with Milo and left me alone. I didn't know where she went, to be honest. I was basically alone until Jack and Deina came out of nowhere." Another pause. "N-...Uncle-..." she sighed and looked over to us and rolled her eyes. She was obviously being scolded for something. "Uncle! Deina's a girl -," that made me laugh, "and Jack's cool alright! He's no bad boy or anything!" That also made me laugh and Jack just turned red in the face. "We're at his house," she said this quietly in a nervous kind of manner, "Not far actually. I could probably walk. It would maybe take me only...fifteen minutes." After a moment she sighed and replied, "Okay. Alright, I'm sorry, Uncle. See you soon. Bye."

With that she hung up, sighed heavily and smiled a sad kind of smile at us.

"Well," she said getting up and placing the mobile phone back in her pocket, "Alice must have started looking for me after a few hours and phoned home to see if I'd left early. My uncle's not too happy though. More so that I left with a boy," she laughed with me, and Jack laughed along but awkwardly, "Anyway, I've got to get home now otherwise I'm dead and I won't be allowed to hang out with you guys for a while."

"Hang out with us?" Jack repeated, and then glanced at me for a moment. When he realised me and Riley were looking at him he asked, "You actually wanna hang out some more...with me?"

"Psh!" I laughed.

"Yeah!" Riley cried with a now happy smile on her face, "Tonight was epic!"

"Amazing! So much fun!" I agreed, "Plus, we all seem to get along great, eh?"

His grin was slowly growing and growing. He nodded, "Yeah. I...I suppose we do. Yeah! Awesome!"

"Wicked!" Riley jumped in joy.

"Agreed!" I added.

"Oh!" Riley then dug out her mobile again and held her hand out in front of her, "One of you gimme yours, please!"

"Huh?" Jack didn't seem to understand.

I just rolled my eyes and pulled out my own mobile from the waist band/belt of my dress, "Here. I'll swap numbers with Jack and tell him to text you his as well later."

"Right, thanks," she replied as she keyed in her number on my mobile, "There!" she handed it back to me, "I'll see you soon guys. I'll see myself out, Jack, okay? Bye!"

With that she ran out of the room and few seconds later we heard the front door open and shut.

"So..." Jack said with a red face and his eyes on the ground. Slowly he trailed his eyes up to my face to find me holding back a laugh, "What?"

"Nothing!" I sniggered and turned away.

"Hey! Hey! You can't say its nothing when you clearly find something funny!" he exclaimed, chuckling along with me, with a poke at my side which just made me laugh all the more, "What's so funny, Dei?"

I froze, "Dei?"

"Huh?" he stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Um..." I shook my head and forced a smile, "Nothing, Jack. It's fine. Haha! Just surprised by the nickname is all. Haha!" I moved around him – more like edged around him – and moved toward the door, laughing awkwardly all the way, "Well, it's quite late you know and, even though there's no one waiting for me, I really should be getting home."

"Wai- but if there's no one waiting that's more of a reason to stay, isn't it?" he asked. The look on his face was actually quite adorable in a sense. He looked like a lost, lonely little boy. He seemed to have many faces and ages on this night. I really didn't want to refuse the offer that he was basically giving me, but then...well, I guess I just didn't want anymore little encounters giving me anymore memories of the past – which I vowed would stay in the past where it belonged. But that was the only reason and it really couldn't hurt...could it?

"Um..." I heaved a sigh and shook my head, "I don't know, Jack. I mean we're still in fancy dress and I don't have a change of clothes with me. Infact all I do have with me is my mobile phone. All my stuff is back at mine. And what about your parents?"

He pulled a face at the last comment, "Yeah, well they're never home. I'm practically living alone these days. Dad's work makes him travel around a lot and Mom's usually with him. I mean she comes home to check on me...for two days...every six months. Oh, how she cares about her darling son," He scoffed glaring a family photo on the coffee table. It had a young smiley twelve-year old Jack in-between a small smiling blonde woman and a tall man with dark red hair and a winning grin.

He then realised I was still there staring between him and the photograph. He continued in a whiny tone but it was also playful and I could see the hint of a smile on his lips, "Oh, come on, Deina! I'm sure you could borrow something of my Mom's. She's very small and slim – has to be, for her "image" as she says." I laughed, "If you really want your own stuff I'll have one of the Jackbots go collect some of your things for you."

I contemplated this for a moment staring in to his hopeful red eyes and with a sigh of defeat smiled as I answered, "Fine!"

Jack fist pumped the air, "WOO!"

"Next time, you can puppy-dog Riley in to staying," I chuckled. Jack smiled and nodded agreeing, "And if that don't work then we'll tie her down and make her stay."

"You know what, you do sound quite evil sometimes," Jack pointed out.

I just winked at him, as I made my way out of the room Jack following close behind. Soon he was in front and leading me up stairs to what I presume was a guest bedroom or maybe he was going to show me to his Mother's wardrobe, I'm not sure. We didn't get that far. Our arrival to the first floor of the house came to a pause as we came face to face with the witch and...I'm guessing this was BeanBoy.

"Deina or Riley?" the man purred.

I couldn't believe it. My voice actually caught in my throat. I cleared my throat quickly and as best I could tried to reply sounding as strong as I always was, "Deina...and you are?"

He smirked at my courage at trying to sound as confident and cocky as I was normally, "Deina. How nice it is to meet you. Wuya has told me all about Spicer's new female friends. I'm really quite impressed, Jack. Did she find out your rich?"

"What?" Jack asked not realising that he was being made fun of.

"I'm not interested in money," I pointed out. I didn't know if the guy was being serious or just genuinely taking the piss out of Jack but either way, I wasn't the type of girl he was implying and Jack was my friend. In any other situation with anyone, I would have said something. Just because this man has some sort of intimidating effect on me doesn't make an exception! "I couldn't care less how much Jack's got. I'm pretty well off myself. Yes, I didn't earn it – well, the most of it – I inherited it from my parents. But to be frank, money is material that doesn't actually woo me in the slightest. He's my friend and that's because he's hung out with me and made me smile. I enjoy his company! That's why I'm here, you...you frickin' Bean Boy!"

Wuya's eyes went wide before she burst out laughing. I heard Jack gasp but he didn't move away. I just glared on at the man as his smirk remained on his face. His eyes though flickered from Jack to me.

"I see," he finally replied. He took three long strides stopping in front of me. He was taller than me so I had to glare up at him. He looked me up and down and picked at my hair that fell over my shoulders, "I really am impressed, Spicer...Deina."

I felt that I regained some of my confidence back as I continued to glare at him while he played with the ends of my hair. But I was unable to push his hand away, "Chase."

He let out a quiet sigh of a laugh and turned to Wuya, who was holding her side from all the laughing. I suppose maybe I had scored some points there.

"Come along, Wuya, I have a few things I would like to discuss with you, witch," he announced walking over to join her side. He then looked back at us, "See you again soon, Deina."

* * *

><p><em>Deina met BeanB- I mean, err, Chase :o Ooh! And she's staying at Jack's for the night! Ooh! Surely nothing else can happen tonight? ;) Hehe!<em>

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you very much, superkiran, for reviewing ^^ I appreciate it!

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN IT BUT I WISH I FRICKING DID! PLEASE BRING IT BACK ON AIR! EVEN IF IT'S JUST RE-RUNS OR SOMETHING! C'MON!**

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Unloved ~ *<strong>

**(6)**

Laying in bed in the guestroom, I stared up at the ceiling thinking about the day and how wonderful I felt in that very moment. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I could have made more memories with more time had I become Jack's friend sooner, Riley's too. In the end I shook my head and simply smiled. It didn't matter, I didn't feel alone anymore.

* * *

><p>I bolted upright, gasping for breath. But why? I hadn't had a nightmare. In fact I hadn't dreamt at all. I just woke up with a terrible shock, a knot of fear and adrenaline in my stomach. Why?<p>

I gazed around the dark room. It was how I had left it, nothing seemed disturbed. But the feeling wouldn't leave me so I decided to go and check on Jack just to be sure.

I slipped out of the bed and tightened the waistband of the nightdress I was borrowing from Jack's mum – he was right she was about my size. I then quietly moved to the door and crept out of the room. Moving along the hallway I counted the doors as I passed remembering the room Jack had pointed out as his earlier on.

Coming face to face with his door I raised my hand to knock and then stopped myself. If it really was nothing, as I was almost certain of, then it would be like disturbing someone for no apparent reason. After this realization I let my hand fall again and sighed as I decided that I would just poke my head in, check on my friend and then go back to my own room as if nothing had happened.

I took a deep breath, only hoping that he was deep in sleep, and turned the door knob with a slight push. It opened a few inches and I popped my head in but only enough to quickly look around.

It was pretty much a regular room, to be honest. A chest of drawers beside a big wardrobe on the left wall, his bed centre against the right wall and a wide window in far wall. It was just a regular room, nothing wrong with it at all. I sighed in relief and slowly slid out again.

I was so focused on shutting the door as quietly as possible I didn't hear someone lurking behind me.

"What are you doing?" I almost screamed as I turned to face Wuya. She was back from her chat with that creepy Chase guy. She was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"Checking on Jack. Why? It's not illegal!" I shrugged and crossed my arms, staring back at her.

"Just a bit odd if you ask me," she commented, "He's asleep isn't he?"

I shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah. And?"

"Very odd," she nodded to herself and crossed her arms then too, "Most peculiar."

I huffed in frustration, barged passed her and made my way back to the guestroom, grumbling, "I don't have to explain myself to you, witch. I have my reasons and even if I wanted to tell you you probably wouldn't understand," I shut the door behind me and then stood there in the dark with my head hung and my hand flat against the door. I whispered to myself, "Even I'm not sure I understand."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Riley's turn!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yippee! It was a sunny day and I couldn't wait to see Jack and Deina again! Hopefully they weren't busy so that we could all hang out again. Ooh! Maybe Jack could show us how to use the other Shen Gong Wu.<p>

I decided to text Deina to see if she was busy.

'_Rise and shine, sleepy head! :) How r u 2day, Deina? Fancy goin' out 4 a bit? I'm goin' 2 txt Jack in a sec n ask him 2! x x'_

As I started typing out the same message to Jack, I got a message myself. It was a reply from Deina.

'_Hey, Riley. I'm fine, thanks. Jack was just about to ring you and ask if you wanted to come round today. How are you?'_

Oh! I smiled at the screen and quickly tapped out my reply.

'_O! R u round his already? That was fast! Haha! Sure! I'll b round soon. Gimme 15 – 20 mins ;) N I'm good tank u :D x x'_

Grabbing my shoulder bag off the chair beside me I called out to Uncle Jay, who was currently outside gardening, "I'm going out, Uncle!"

His head popped up in the window, "What? Now? But it's," he looked at the clock and narrowed his eyes confused, "Eleven o'clock in the morn'in? Where you go'in so early, darl'in?"

"Round Jack's house," I answered quietly, Uncle Jay frowned and so I quickly added, "But Deina's there too! So I'm just hanging out with my two new friends."

"Now, I don' know if I trust these new friends o' yours!" he said, lifting a shaky finger at me, "I'd rather you be spend'in your time with the twins! They perdy young ladies are the kind o' sweet gurls you should be hang'in round. Not these new pals o' yours. I don' like 'em!"

"You don't know 'em," I grumbled glaring at the ground.

"S'cuse me?" he raised his voice slightly.

"Uncle! I really like these guys. They're really nice and they're funny too! And the twins aren't as sweet and innocent as you make them out to be! Sure Amy's alright but Alice can be real nasty sometimes!" I complained. I mean really, the old man has no right to judge people the way he does. First glance, first mention and that's all he needs to make a solid judgement. It's just not right!

"Now, that's ridic-ulous!" he scoffed, "Those gurls have always been there for you since you were a tiny lil' bud," he laughed probably reminiscing the 'good old days'. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head as he stared off lost in memories. He blinked then and was back on Earth again. He stared at me long and hard and finally heaved a sigh before saying – non too happy, "Fine! You can go. But I wanna meet these new friends o' yours! I need to know just who my lil' gurls going bout with, you hear?"

"Okay, Uncle! I got it! Yes!" I jumped in the air happily, "Thank you. I'll be back before dark, I promise!"

"You better be, darl'in," I heard him grumble as I skipped off down the hall towards the front of the house.

I checked my phone as I turned the door handle and paused. I had 2 messages.

1st message from Deina.

'_Cool. And yeah, I've been here all night. I stayed round. See you soon.'_

Deina stayed the night? Huh...lucky! My Uncle's so freaking paranoid and over-protective! I mean he loves Amelia and Alice now but he never used to. Not really. I mean he was never cold toward them but he wouldn't let me stay to any of their sleep overs and he would always drop me off and pick me up if we were hanging out in town. I always had to call as well; every half hour otherwise he'd freak out and start to panic. He's gotten better as I've grown up – otherwise he would have freaking murderer me last night – but he's still sort of trying to hang on as if I'm still a little girl.

2nd message from Alice. I opened the message as I pulled the door open.

'You're not busy are you? Come to Amy's gig with me! Milo's got football practise so I'm lonely! x'

"Oh, I see you got my message! And you're ready to go, awesome!" I jumped, stunned to find Alice standing there grinning at me.

"Huh?" was all I could utter.

She took me by the wrist and dragged me door the steps. I heard my front door shut behind me as she almost dragged me down the street before I stopped her. I pulled my wrist out of her grip and stopped walking. I mean Jack's house was in the other direction so...

"What?" she asked, with a slightly annoyed expression on her face, she crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Ally, but I've already made plans today," I explained with a shrug.

"Already made plans?" she repeated like it was ridiculous. She clamped her hands on my shoulders and levelled her eyes with mine and ordered me, completely serious, "Shift your plans for another day. Make some room for your best mate. It's what BFFs do, my sweet Riley."

"Yeah, I know, but I was looking forward to-" she interrupted me with a huff.

"God, Riley! Why do you have to be so selfish! I mean first of all you didn't say a word to me last week in Maths, yesterday you left without me – didn't even tell me you were going – and now you can't hang out with me because you've 'already made plans' and 'Oh! Can't change 'em or nothing cause you're looking forward to 'em'! Well, I'm sorry but I've been looking forward to watching my sister perform on stage with her band for weeks!" She complained crossing her arms again and glaring at me. She then added spitefully, "You want me tell Amelia that you didn't come to support her band because you had more important things to do? You want me to tell her that her best friend couldn't be bothered and found something else to fill her time? Hm?"

"No," I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"No – exactly," Alice sighed and shook her head, "Now come on. We'll pretend this little hiccup never happened and we'll be enjoying ourselves singing along to all the songs we already know, in no time at all."

She smiled as if all was well and turned on her heel expecting me to trail along as usual. That's what I was expecting too, to be honest, but my feet wouldn't budge. It was like I didn't want to go so my feet refused to take me. I want to go to Jack's but I was still fearful of the 'Wrath of Alice' as I secretly called it. I wasn't sure what to do.

Just then I received a text message and as soon as I saw the name, I took a deep breath and ran the in the opposite direction to Alice. Halfway down the road I heard her screaming after me.

"Hey! Riley! Where the fuck are you going? Don't you run away from me!" I glanced back over my shoulder and – bloody hell – she was chasing after me? "How dare you! You're so fucking selfish! I really hate you sometimes, Riley!" it didn't sting that much cause she often told me that, but it was usually more playful than this, "You freaking arsehole! I know where you live!"

As I rounded the corner I quickly looked back and saw she had stopped and started turning back, giving up on the chase – good! Now I could catch my breath. Jesus! There was something really wrong with that girl.

Before opening the text message from Deina, I decided to quickly text Amelia so that when Alice arrived at the gig she couldn't make a big thing out of nothing. Then I clicked on Deina's message.

'_Where are you, Riley? Just a warning, Wuya's taking us to Chase Young's place. And I met him last night too. He stopped by Jack's. I'll explain later.'_

Oh god. I thought as I turned the last corner on to Jack's street. From the way Jack and Wuya described Chase he sounds scary. Sure, Deina made him sound quite funny last night but that was only a joke created from a small little detail about him. What the other two had said – the people who had actually met the guy and knew him – made me shiver and shake with nerves.

And we were going to this guys 'lair'?

* * *

><p><em>Did Deina really wake up in the middle of the night for no reason? And how will Riley react when meeting the infamous Chase Young? :o Ooh! :)<em>

_Please review ^_^ Much Love._

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN IT BUT I WISH I FRICKING DID! PLEASE BRING IT BACK ON AIR! EVEN IF IT'S JUST RE-RUNS OR SOMETHING! C'MON!**

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Unloved ~ *<strong>

**(7)**

While Jack was in the basement managing the Shen Gong Wu, Wuya and I waited in the kitchen/dining room for Riley to arrive. I was sat at the counter my arms folded on the surface top and my head turned to the side away from the witch who was leaning against the wall with her arms also folded but across her chest. I had my head turned away from her because I knew full well she was staring at – or should I say watching – me and I had a feeling it was because of last night.

I still didn't fully understand my motives for checking on Jack. I just knew that something didn't feel right at the time and I needed to know if my friend was alright.

I let out a sigh and glanced at my mobile phone to check if Riley had replied to my second text yet. Nope. Maybe she was almost here.

"How is it that I wouldn't understand?" Wuya finally asked breaking the silence and continuing the conversation I had, quite literally, run from last night.

I groaned as I turned my head to look at her as I replied sarcastically, "Oh, I hope my little comment didn't keep you up all night." She snorted unimpressed. I sighed resting my head on my arms and closed my eyes still tired, "You just wouldn't, okay? Leave it."

"You can't understand my being suspicious?" she asked, ignoring my wishes to stop talking about it.

I sighed again heavily, "No, I fully understand why you would be feeling that way. I'd be exactly the same if the situation was reversed but...I just don't get it myself," I opened my eyes to see her staring at me, waiting for me to elaborate, "It was just a feeling. Like something I sensed."

"A feeling?" she repeated dully. She scoffed and then asked smirking, "And what did you find?"

"Well, nothing," she laughed out loud and I felt my cheeks darken which angered me, "See! You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand, alright!" she chuckled holding her sides now, "You've got a crush on Jack!"

"WHAT!" I cried.

"What about me?" Jack asked entering the room with a medium-sized box which he set on the counter in front of me. He obviously – thankfully – hadn't heard what that clueless bloody witch had just said and luckily didn't seem too interested about it either.

"Nothing," I quickly replied before Wuya said anything, "the woman's insane," I then began helping Jack unload the box on to the counter. He had brought in a couple of Shen Gong Wu, "What's this?"

"A few important Wu we can use, or otherwise keep on our bodies. I've learnt over the years that no place is secure enough to hold them," he shrugged. He gestured to them after he set the last one down and said, "Pick one."

"Okay..." I scanned my eyes over them all, but my eyes kept trailing back to a golden glove with razor claws. I pointed to it, "That one."

"These are the Golden Tiger Claws," he told me, picking the glove up and holding it out to me. I slid my hand in to the device while he explained its functions, "This Wu allows you to jump time and space. You can't travel through or stop time with this one but you can open a rift in this dimension and teleport, so to speak, wherever you want."

I marvelled in silence for a few seconds twisting my hand around so I could scan the whole thing. A smile slowly grew on my face and I cried out, "Golden Tiger Claws!"

I threw my hand out wondering how to work it properly and the hollow space in which my hand had moved across literally ripped, like a piece of paper. Without hesitation I jumped in to the void and fell out the other side in my own back garden. I looked around half-expecting to see Wuya and Jack. But when I realised they were no where in sight I jumped up and squealed with excitement. I ran around in a giddy circle trying to somehow get rid of all this excitement before I returned. I stopped, took a deep breath and smiled shouting, "Golden Tiger Claws!"

I reappeared back in Jack's kitchen to see him leaning against the counter with a carton of apple juice in hand. Wuya was seated at the counter now in the seat beside where I had been only minutes ago.

"Told you she'd come back," Jack grumbled at Wuya before sipping his juice again. The witch just rolled her eyes.

"That was amazing!" I cried – the broad smile still on my face, "What do the others do?"

Jack smiled and went to begin explaining when the door bell rang.

"Riley!" I exclaimed and dashed through the house to the other side and opened the door, "Riley!"

"Um, excuse me?" My face fell. It wasn't Riley. I didn't know who it was. This girl didn't look familiar to me at all.

My expression changed completely from excitement to boredom and I leaned against the door with one hand on my hip as I asked non-too-politely, "Yeah? What do you want?" – What? She'd disappointed me.

"Err..." the girl's expression was confused and after a moment she replied in an uncertain tone, "I was just wondering...do the Spicer's still live here?"

"You want me to get Jack?" I asked crossing my arms now and lifting an eyebrow.

"Erm, no," she replied coolly with a shake of her head. She seemed to notice my expectant expression and added, "I mean, um...don't bother him if he's busy. I was just in the neighbourhood and wanted to check how my old..._friends_ were doing."

"Uh, huh," I replied not believing her.

"For goodness sake, child, who's at the door?" Wuya cried and pushed passed me. She stopped and the girl outside gasped and did an amazing back-flip landing about ten feet away. Wuya smirked and placed her hands on her hips, "And what brings you here, young monk?"

"Monk?" I repeated, and then the realisation hit, "She's one of the Xiaolin Dragon?"

"Kimiko?" I heard Jack say from behind me. I turned to see him peering around me and the door. His eyes widened when he found her and he quickly edged around me without a word and came to stand beside the witch, "Kimiko...you look good? How have you been?"

Kimiko blinked her cool blue eyes and – I suppose – realising there was no instant threat, relaxed her posture a little. She still kept her distance though. She heaved a sigh and ran a hand through shoulder length black hair before replying, "Well, I don't know, Jack. I've been fine up until recently. The years have been peaceful and kind," she paused and looked him up and down before adding under her breath – but loud enough for him to at least hear "Well to me and the boys at least."

Ouch! That was a bit harsh. But Jack either ignored it or just didn't catch the dig, "W-why? What's up?"

"The Vault was broken in to last night," she explained, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Was it?" Jack replied a few seconds too late.

"Return the Shen Gong Wu before this turns in to another war, Jack," she warned him.

"Wha-You think I stole them?" he asked in an exaggerated manner.

Just then Riley appeared from around the corner of the wall surrounding the Spicer grounds. She slowed to a halt as she noticed and tried to evaluate the situation. She glanced at Kimiko before looking to me for help, but I just shrugged.

"Hey, Riley," Jack greeted her with a small wave. He gestured to the Xiaolin monk, who was now casting a cold stare at our confused friend, "This is Kimiko. The Dragon of Fire."

"They found out already?" Riley shrieked.

Wuya groaned and turned away shaking her head. I just sighed with a shrug. Jack didn't move and since he was still turned toward the girls I couldn't tell what his expression was. The black haired monk simply turned her gaze back on Jack with one eyebrow raised accusingly.

"Oh," Riley said realising her slip up, "Whoops!"

"We'd like them back preferably now but if you'd rather have some time to gather all the Wu you stole and drop them off at the temple later that would be allowed. The deadline is midnight – emphasis on the 'dead'," she turned and began to walk away.

"Err, bye," Riley smiled as she stalked passed her. She only got a blank stare in return.

"Master Fung must be working them too hard," Wuya commented, "She's lost her character."

"Still as gorgeous as ever though," Jack added with an amused chuckle.

They turned back to the house and Riley jogged over to catch up as we all gathered back inside. We returned to the kitchen where Jack stood beside the counter again and Wuya and I sat on the stools opposite. Riley hopped up on the counter surface across the way and quickly apologised, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't realise. I didn't think."

"That's something that Jack never does either," Wuya grumbled under her breath.

He ignored the witch. "Don't worry, Riley, its fine. Things happen," Jack assured her and threw in a wink at the end.

Wuya scoffed, "Don't pretend like it's her fault! You can't act for shit! The dragon knew we'd taken them as soon as you opened your mouth. 'Oh, hi, Kimiko. How are you, Kimiko? Looking sexy, Kimiko!' Geez! Whoever heard of someone being nice to the enemy?"

"I never said sexy!" Jack shouted back, his face had coloured slightly.

Wuya just stared at him in disbelief, "Is that really the only thing you heard me say?"

"Is it so wrong to be friendly after so many years?" he asked with a frown and crossing his arms defensively.

"Well, I'm not sure, but it didn't seem like the do-gooder was all joyful and bubbly like she used be with her little friends," Wuya sighed and rest her chin on her hand with her elbow propped up on the counter, "And don't even try to tell me you would've greeted the boys in the same manner."

"Of course, I would! It's been years since I've seen any of them. Not days, like before!" Jack cried.

"Oh, right!" Wuya said nodding her head in mock agreement, "Yeah, of course. Any of the others would have knocked on the door and you'd be exactly the same. 'Hey, Raimundo! How are you, Raimundo? Looking sexy Raimundo'. Yeah?"

"No!" Jack shouted.

I laughed and Riley giggled. Wuya smiled at me with appreciation, I suppose.

"Oh, shut up, witch!" Jack grumbled, "Riley, choose a Shen Gong Wu so we can all get in the jet and make our way to Chase's."

"What about what that Kimiko said?" I asked.

"You really think we're going to give them back?" Wuya asked, casting me a look as if I were stupid.

"I guess not," I shrugged. I looked to Riley who jumped off the counter top and bounced toward the Wu on display.

* * *

><p><em>Kimiko was much colder to Jack than she used to be and also not as lively either. And why did she show up alone? What Shen Gong Wu will Riley choose? And what will she make of this Chase Young?<em>

_Please review ^_^ Much Love._

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
